minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ISharkyShark/Sharks are not being introduced, and I am mad
Hello Everybody. First, watch this video from toycat that confirms this terrible news https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HKDSpOvCfeE 1:13 to 1:46 This is heartbreaking. My favorite animals are sharks. My username and various shark posters and books in my room can prove that. I have wanted sharks to be introduced to Minecraft since I found out it was updated every few months. When I heard of the Update Aquatic a week ago, one thought went into my head: this is mojang's chance to introduce sharks into Minecraft. And with Mob A not being introduced, I figured sharks had to be introduced, because I figured there would have to be one "unpredictable" (Guardians are predictable as you know that they spawn at Ocean Monuments) hostile mob in the oceans. Now, at first, Helen gives a pretty good argument as to why sharks cannot be introduced. 1. Sharks are endangered and misunderstood as killers 2. Mojang does not want to encourage the killing of sharks, or encourage getting close to them in real life. However, I realized that one mob could have not been introduced on these same terms: Polar Bears. Polar Bears are even more endangered than sharks are, and they '''are '''killers. But they did end up being added. Why? Poor logic? New guidelines? I have no idea. Then, that got me thinking; under these circumstances, every single mob in Minecraft that exists in real life would have to be removed. No cows, chickens, pigs, llamas, donkeys, mules, horses, squid, rabbits, wolves, parrots, ocolots, sheep, villagers (technically people), bats, and any other mob in Minecraft that exists in real life. Then I realized that dangerous things, such as lava and TNT would also have removed, as well as trees (based on "encouraging people to hurt their knuckles"). Swords and Bows would also have to be removed, as they promote violence. Also, which kid in their right mind would try to go out into the ocean to try and kill a shark? Not everybody lives on a coastline too. Plus, how would this kid get the terrible, dispicable and crude materials needed to kill a shark? Who even goes that deep in the ocean? Wouldn't the kid's parents be supervising them to make sure they don't go too deep? By the way, I know adults play Minecraft too, I am only assuming that the majority of adults have enough common sense to not do this stuff; Helen was obviously directing her argument towards children. Normally, I am never this mad at mojang if they confirm something I don't like. But this is concerning my favorite animal, and many other people's favorite animal. I know this is to protect sharks, as well as children, and I am all for that. However, dispite some games causing people to kill (GTA V influenced a kid to kill his parents), Minecraft is not one of those games. It is a game of fun, creative building, violence being a very minor part of it. In the past, there has never been a dispute over which mob was added. Mojang just added mobs to make the game fuller, more lively. Recently, however, mobs apparently have these rules now that they never had before. Some to protect them. But some I see as excuses. The polar bear should have never been introduced. But it was. Sharks are not being introduced, but are less dangerous (every year, vending machines, car accendents and bee stings kill more people than sharks do) and less endangered. I think mojang just doesn't want to introduce sharks :'( Category:Blog posts